


Подмешыш

by Requiescat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiescat/pseuds/Requiescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После просмотра Лост Гёрл хотела мармеладок, милостей, блестящих феечек и плюшевых зайчиков, а получилось как всегда – очередная НЁХ и тут же по всем углам вопли-ливер-все страдают. Стайлз опять не человек. Но ему от этого хорошо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подмешыш

**Author's Note:**

> Подменыши в европейском фольклоре — существа или предметы, которых духи оставляли вместо похищенных человеческих детей.  
> В средние века бытовало поверье, что духи или нечистая сила (эльфы, тролли, лешие и т.п.) могут похитить некрещёного младенца. Похищенного ребёнка духи уносили в лес или под землю и воспитывали как одного из своего народа.  
> Для того, чтобы родители не заметили пропажи, на месте ребёнка оставлялся подменыш. Это существо внешне выглядело как младенец, но при этом было всего-навсего куклой либо волшебным существом - иногда ребёнком, иногда взрослым небольшого размера. В разных сказках подменыш описывается по-разному. Иногда это просто деревянная колода, на которую наведены чары, заставляющие людей видеть в ней ребёнка. Иногда это полноценная копия человека, обладающая всем, кроме бессмертной души.  
> В некоторых сказках рассказывается даже о выживших подменышах, которые достигли взрослого возраста, продолжая изображать людей… (с) Википедия

Стайлз сегодня не в настроении, наступил редчайший сезон молчания. Он хмуро кивает отцу на утреннее приветствие, игнорирует вредное содержимое его кофейной чашки и еле-как выползает из дома. Джип колёсами чует неприятности и заводится с пол-оборота.

Школа. Люди. Целый день в окружении аномально-радостных и адекватных. Стайлз мысленно расчленяет каждого встречного и прячет трупы сотней способов, не повторяясь.

Учителя рефлекторно обходят его вниманием. Даже Харрис. Финсток пробовал закатить обычную спорт-истерику, запнулся о встречный взгляд и стремительно успокоился.

До Скотта доходит только с третьего раза. Он вспоминает, что уже видел такое в начале третьего класса, заговаривать больше и не пытается.

Лидия задумчиво улыбается. Она не видела. Её игнорируют. Ей это нравится.

Джексон надменно фыркает и уходит с Лидией. Он не понял. Ему не надо.

Айзек щурится и кусает губы. Вид замкнутого в себе Стилински навевает воспоминания. Айзеку очень не хочется сравнивать шерифа со своим отцом, он старается не смотреть. Получается плохо. К концу дня не выдерживает и звонит Дереку.

Вместо Дерека приезжает Питер. Замечает выходящего из здания Стайлза и буквально на ровном месте спотыкается. Он тоже раньше не видел, но точно знает – у Стайлза ломка сознания.

Дерек воспринимает новости как Дерек, то есть никак.

– Кажется, ты чего-то просто не понимаешь. – Питер нервно ходит из угла в угол. – Это будет уже не Стайлз. Не тот Стайлз, которого мы все знаем. Возможно, это будет новая личность, с другими привычками и восприятием.

– Отлично. Может, новый будет держаться от нас подальше. – отмахивается Дерек.

– Новый может тебе совершенно не понравиться. – пророчит Питер.

И оказывается прав.

***

Стайлз едва успевает войти, как его тут же прижимает к стене чужая беспощадная рука.

– Дерек! – парень морщится от боли в ушибленном затылке. – Чувак, завязывай уже с этим.

– Заткнись! Какого черта?! – альфа рычит и по всему видно, что ему не терпится сорвать зло.

– Что?

– Ты не ходишь!

– На балет? Ну, должен признать, что это совершенно… Ай! Ладно-ладно! Просто выражайся яснее!

– На собрания, Стайлз!

– А зачем? – Дерек если чего и ожидал, то уж точно не этого вопроса заданного равнодушно-усталым тоном. Он медленно отпускает парня и отходит.

– Раньше тебя не мучили такие вопросы. Ты сам первый лез, куда не просят.

– Раньше лез, теперь не лезу. Я занят Дерек. Меня уже в другом месте ждут.

– Уж, не в приюте ли, для сирых и обездоленных?

– Следил за мной, чёртов сталкер? А если и так, тебе-то что?

– Интересно, как тебя туда вообще занесло. И кто додумался доверить тебе детей?

Стилински зло вспыхивает от незаслуженной обиды и кривит в отвращении губы.

– Хочешь знать почему? Я отвечу. Меня там ждут. Ты приди хоть раз, посмотри детворе в глаза, просто взгляни на них и сразу увидишь разницу. Там я нужен. Меня не терпят, меня не гонят, меня не пытаются ломать под себя. Просто ждут. Я могу прийти в любой момент и меня примут. Вот такого болтливого, бесполезного, беспокойного, хорошего или злого, бодрого, усталого, да какого угодно. Просто меня, таким как есть. И мне не будут плевать в душу, выясняя, что и кому я мог под побоями рассказать. А впрочем, знаешь, я передумал. Не приходи. Ты там не нужен.

Дерек уходит. Получить что-либо от Стайлза, когда он в этом не заинтересован не убив при этом и не искалечив, оказалось ему не под силу. Оно и к лучшему. Пацан взялся за ум и перестал путаться под ногами, целее будет.

Дерек врёт сам себе, но это никого не волнует.

На город надвигается буря.

***

– Уезжайте. – Дитон выглядит отвратительно. Всё настолько плохо, что хуже уже не будет. – Когда начнётся атака, живых в городе не останется. Мы не сможем с этим справиться. Что бы их сюда не влекло, они не успокоятся и не уйдут пока не получат это. Вариант, что мы сможем убить всех и выжить, даже не рассматривается.

– А наши семьи?

– Ни единого шанса. На каждом живом человеке в этом городе уже стоит метка. Это Большая Жатва. Когда начнётся сбор, все кто с меткой – будут мертвы.

– Ты сказал на каждом...

– Человеке. Да, – доктор устало трёт глаза, – у вас есть еще возможность уйти.

Никто из них не ушел.

***

– Скотт? – Мелисса удивлённо смотрит на сына, у того слишком явно глаза на мокром месте для стандартного: «всё в порядке», она не помнит, чтобы он при ней плакал еще с тех пор как остался без отца.

– Прости, – Скотт обнимает мать, прячет лицо на её плече и заходится надрывным шёпотом, – прости-прости-прости.

– Скотт... – женщина почти пугается, – может мне стоит позвонить Стайлзу?

И шёпот резко обрывается.

– Чёрт! Мы забыли про Стайлза! – теперь Скотт мечется в поисках куртки и телефона, его разум легко цепляется за новую причину не думать, не знать, не помнить, не...

Уход от проблемы не является её решением, но Скотту плевать, Скотт пытается не сходить с ума.

– Дерек! Стайлз! – голос МакКолла срывается от того, что он пытается говорить на бегу.

– Что? Куда опять влез этот... – Дерек не успевает договорить, как Скотт принимается тараторить на манер Стилински.

– Никуда! Мы забыли... ему надо сказать... он ведь... а мы же... – рык альфы обрывает словесный поток.

– Не суйся! Я сам! – короткие гудки в трубке лучше всего показывают отношение Дерека к мнению Скотта.

***

Дерек стоит перед воротами приюта и настороженно принюхивается. Его волк беспокоен и чует угрозу. Вычленить что же тут не так никак не удается. И он заходит. Дверь старая и противно скрипит. Темно и тихо. Не нормально. Детский дом похожий больше на склеп вызывает отторжение и ледяную дрожь.

– Зачем пришел? – голос Стайлза из темноты звучит неожиданно.

Дерек хмурится – не почуял.

– Предупредить. Что-то надвигается. Дитон... – Стайлз не дает Дереку договорить, он смеётся.

– Дитон ничего не знает. Я прав? Он не может знать. – фигура Стайлза едва различима в обступающем их мраке. И это жутко.

Дерек злится.

– А ты, конечно, самый умный! – голос Хейла балансирует на грани рыка – Тогда поделись с нами убогими. Ты ведь так любишь помогать обиженным!

– Серьёзно? Теперь ты хочешь, чтоб я помог? ТЫ?! Иди, откуда пришёл. Я не был нужен вам раньше, а теперь мне не нужен никто из вас.

Кожа Стайлза, или того кто раньше был Стайлзом и, Дерек вдруг отчетливо понимает, больше им не является, вспыхивает в темноте молоком перламутра. Дерека выносит за порог мощным потоком невесть как возникшего в закрытом помещении воздуха, и двери приюта захлопываются перед носом присмиревшего альфы.

***

Дитон молчит. Слишком много вопросов и нет ответов.

Скотт пытался выяснить что-то у отца Стайлза и упёрся в глухую стену. Нет в Бикон Хиллз шерифа Стилински. Нет, и не было никогда. Мелисса всего сутки спустя даже не вспомнила о том, что у её сына был когда-то лучший друг по имени Стайлз. Как будто кто-то стирает любую память о нём, но только людям.

Дитон молчит, потому что ему нечего сказать. Дитон человек. Он тоже больше не помнит.

Дерек смотрит на стаю и чувствует, как его волк скулит и мечется. Связи нет. Те жалкие нити, которые он успел с ними наладить, с треском лопнули под грузом приближающейся смерти. Стая не даёт ему силу, а только забирает. Эти дети так и не приняли его, а одного Питера недостаточно. Этой ночью они все пойдут умирать каждый в свой собственный угол.

***

Первым погиб Бойд. Он до последнего защищал мать и сестёр. Стая просто не успела прийти на его отчаянный зов. Они разрывались между битвами, пытаясь защитить, уберечь, помочь хоть кому-то. И нигде, нигде не успевали.

Айзеку было некого защищать, и он пошел с Эрикой. Они не справились даже вдвоём. Эрика спотыкалась на каждом шагу, но упорно продолжала идти туда, где её волчица чуяла вожака и тащила Айзека за собой. Что-то убивало людей, а они не могли этому помешать. Все атаки с лёгкостью отбивались, но стоило отступить и им просто позволяли сбежать.

Лидия задыхалась от слез и размазывала по бледным щекам свою и чужую кровь. Раны Джексона, оставленные пришлыми существами, никак не хотели зарастать. Она старалась унять дрожь в руках, но не могла и повязки ложились криво. Их больше ни разу не тронули, едва только Джексон перестал нападать.

Джексон молчал. Он старался не вспоминать то, что осталось от родителей, пусть приёмные, но они были его. Думать связно не получалось, правая рука отнялась, но это уж точно не было самой большой из проблем. Бывший ящер вёл Лидию туда, где его волк чуял стаю. Он не хотел умирать.

Лидия умерла в туже секунду, когда Джексон выпустил из своей руки её ладонь.

Охотники пытались держать оборону, но их было слишком мало, слишком медленно и все они просто люди. Криса и Эллисон распотрошили на центральной площади в назидание другим. Скотт остался в живых только потому, что Дерек вовремя его перехватил и уволок бьющегося в истерике щенка.

И всюду, всюду, всюду, где они шли – умирали люди.

Удар чужаков за ночь, наполненную кровью и ужасом, лавиной смёл большую часть жителей города. И захлебнулся. В одной единственной точке.

Дерек привёл свою разбитую стаю туда, где у них был ещё хоть какой-нибудь шанс.

***

Здание приюта затянуто грязной маслянисто-радужной плёнкой отвратительно живой и пульсирующей. Невозможно смотреть на эту психоделику без инстинктивно-брезгливого содрогания. И пройти сквозь этот дышащий барьер тоже нет никакой возможности. Если хозяева не сжалятся и не соизволят впустить.

– Зачем вы здесь? – на ступенях перед закрытыми дверями стоит маленькая светленькая девочка со смешными косичками, сжимающая в худеньких ручках большого плюшевого мишку с оторванным ухом. Она смотрит на сбившихся в кучу потрёпанных щенков, на зажимающего окровавленный бок Дерека и останавливает взгляд не по человечески лучащихся темнотой глаз на шатающемся от усталости Питере. – Вас никто не приглашал.

– Я прошу убежища и защиты. – Питер с трудом делает шаг вперед и падает перед девочкой на колени.

– Просишь? Один? За всех?

– Да!

– Ты знаешь цену? Готов платить?

– Да!

– Входите путники, вы получите здесь защиту и кров. – двери медленно распахнулись давая стае проход.

***

Знакомый Дереку коридор. Девочка растворилась в тенях, как только они вошли. Пускать их дальше, видимо, никто не собирался. Что ж, не очень-то и хотелось знать, какая жуть может прятаться там внутри. Дерек устало опирается спиной о ближайшую стену и сползает на пол. Стая как по команде располагается рядом. Щенки жмутся в одну тесную перепуганную кучку. Только Питер остается стоять посреди коридора. Он ждёт.

Стайлз появляется внезапно. И он выглядит... просто как Стайлз. Скотт радостно вскидывается и замирает под равнодушным взглядом бывшего друга.

– Стайлз? – Эрика неуверенно улыбается, она рада видеть его живым. Так рада, что даже не сразу замечает реакцию альфы.

Дерек щерится. Как забитый хозяином пёс, ждущий очередного пинка под брюхо, но слишком крепко сидящий на цепи, чтобы суметь сбежать или увернуться. Пёс, которому только и осталось, что зло огрызаться.

– Тише, тише, – губы Стилински плавно разъезжаются, обнажая маленькие острые зубки, и весь он как лампа вспыхивает в темноте. Ярко и страшно. Стая в смятении отшатывается, они вдруг видят - это не Стайлз.

– Я покину вас ненадолго. Не скучайте. – говорит тот-кого-никто-из-них-не-узнал и одним смазанным движением выскальзывает за дверь.

Волки настороженно слушают тишину. И слышат далёкий торжествующий вой.

И яркий кровавый крик.

И чей-то жалобный стон.

И тонкий противный хруст.

А потом, через целую вечность, дверь потихоньку открывается. На пороге, покачиваясь от переполняющей её силы, появляется фигура... человека? Только руки кажутся тоньше и длиннее. И вместо лица сплошное белое пятно. И весь силуэт, как будто покрыт мелкой рубиновой сыпью.

– Пора платить мои миленькие волчатки.

Дверь закрывается. Тихий щелчок замка стряхивает с волков охватившее их оцепенение. Стая молчит и ждёт, настороженно глядя на вернувшееся существо.

***

– Готов? – тот-который-раньше-был-Стайлзом жутко скалится и протягивает Питеру сияющую перламутром когтей ладонь.

И Питер опускается на колени, покорно прикрыв глаза. Он не дёргается и даже не стонет, когда узкая ладонь полностью погружается в его грудную клетку.

– Что ты творишь?! – Скотт пытается рвануться вперёд и с ужасом ощущает, как его тело сводит немотой.

– Взымаю плату за ваш приход. Не мешай, мне надо найти…а, вот оно, – кровь выплёскивается из развороченной груди вслед за рукой, стекает с бледных пальцев и с боков маленькой сияющей сферы зажатой в них. Тело Питера медленно заваливается набок. И все как-то сразу понимают, что он уже окончательно мёртв.

Стайлз, внезапно принявший человеческий вид, не стесняясь, тщательно облизывает пальцы и мгновенно потухший шарик, а затем прячет его в мешочек на поясе, в котором явственно звякают хрустальными боками еще с десяток таких. Он смотрит на застывшую от магии и ужаса стаю, и в его зрачках вспыхивают искры далёких звёзд, выплескиваясь из глубин и заливая сияющей чернотой радужку и белок.

– Что ты за тварь? – голос Дерека звучит подозрительно ровно.

Джексон брезгливо морщится и прячет лицо Эрики на своём плече.

– Фэйр.

– Кто? – слишком, слишком ровно.

Айзек молчит и пустым взглядом смотрит на труп Питера.

– Неудивительно, что люди забыли. Нас не было так давно. – уже-снова-не-Стайлз ласково улыбается и небрежно машет рукой, демонстрируя медленно выползающие когти, – Я Сидхэ. Я мог стать твоим, знаешь? – не-Стайлз рывком приближается к Дереку и царапает когтями его подбородок, – тебе просто нужно было меня принять.

– Принять? Что это значит? – Дерек усилием воли подавляет инстинктивное желание отшатнуться и просто терпит.

– Ммммм? – тот-который-больше-не-Стайлз отвлекается от изучения дерековых скул. – Извини. Всё еще плохо себя контролирую, вступил в наследие недавно. Я фэйр и мне нужны кровь, плоть и страх, чтобы правильно существовать. Взамен я многое мог бы дать - защиту, исцеление, силу. Никто из вас не захотел меня принять. Никто даже слушать меня не захотел. Тогда я пошёл туда, где мне просто не смогли отказать.

– Приют?

– Приют, да. Много маленьких страдающих детей, которым так нужен был я. Теперь это место моё. Средоточие моих сил. А эти дети… они теперь то, что есть Я!

– Ты нас отпустишь?

– Конечно, ведь я обещал вам кров и защиту, но за всё нужно платить. Питер заплатил за ваш вход сюда, а за выход… Вам придётся платить самим. Вы сможете уйти на рассвете. А пока… – тот-что-уже-не-Стайлз запрокидывает голову к потолку и весело кричит в лавину стекающей по стенам тьмы, – Хотите поиграть, мои маленькие друзья?

 _– Хотим, хотим, хотим…_ – звонкий смех, злобный рык, зловещий шёпот, яростный крик, жалобный скулёж и надрывный плач – всё слилось в единый поток голосов идущий из ниоткуда и ото всюду. – _БУДЕМ С ВАМИ ИГРАТЬ!!!_

_– Знаете, как ему было больно?_

_– Знаете, как ему было страшно?_

_– Знаете, как ему было пусто?_

_– Вам будет больно, как было ему!_

_– Вам будет страшно, как было ему!_

_– Вы станет совершенно пусты!_

_– Страх-Ужас-Боль-Страх-Ужас-Боль-Страх-Ужас-Боль…_

Страх вплетается в нервы, разгоняя по венам кровь, и брызжет солью из глаз.

Ужас выгоняет волков даже из самого дальнего уголка души и отсекает зверя от человека.

Боль выворачивает каждый мускул, заставляет кричать, срывая связки, и наступает…

**…Т-И-Ш-И-Н-А…**

С первыми лучами солнца дверь приюта отворилась и во двор вышли пятеро. Четыре подростка и молодой мужчина. Они медленно шли по улице, не разбирая дороги, и промозглый осенний ветерок трепал их абсолютно седые волосы. Если бы кто-то осмелился подойти, не испугавшись их оборванной, окровавленной одежды и заглянул в лицо, то из их пустых глаз на этого храбреца плеснула бы _тишина_.

Легкая хмарь заслонила встающее солнце, скрывая, что никто из них не отбрасывал больше тень.

***

В большой светлой палате бывшего детского приюта прямо на холодном мраморном полу сидит обычный человеческий подросток в окружении пятерых молодых волков. Он опирается спиной о громадного черного зверя и ласково перебирает в руках маленькие прозрачные шарики, заполняя тишину их хрупким хрустальным перезвоном.

Стайлз улыбается в пустоту.


End file.
